


死于一场夏季流感

by SixCupsofGrapes



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixCupsofGrapes/pseuds/SixCupsofGrapes
Summary: 缺德文学
Relationships: 光电潇应 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	死于一场夏季流感

你在一场午后的雨后感冒，躺在床上咳嗽，像是要把内脏都咳出来。你的肺里住了千万朵鲜花，蝴蝶在你的喉口停留，你缩在被子里，有些害怕，怕你的嗓子就此哑掉，害怕你再也不能唱歌。  
他拿来三片药，你吃一片他吃一片，剩下一片掉在床底下，没人去管它因为你们开始接吻。真是荒唐，对吧？那片白色的感冒药就这么被留在永远回不去的出租屋，出租屋很大——你们并不穷，但出租屋里只有一张床。

你们在床上接吻，做爱，吵架，背对背睡着然后手悄悄越过被窝牵手。你们那么年轻，精力仿佛烧不完，但单纯躺在一起相拥而眠的夜晚也不在少数。

离开的那天你走得很早，卧室那张很大的双人床因为你的离去变成了单人床，你在上面哭过笑过，某种意义上，你仍旧在那张床上，如果你的体液，头发，和你的心也算作你的话。

你坏心眼地把一屋的狼藉留给了他，你们都是不擅整理的人，你坐在车上听音乐，满脑子却都是他醒来后恼火的样子，你嘴角上扬，甚至没意识到穿错了衣服，或者说，你是故意的？

他打来电话，你慌乱地道歉，他说没关系，下次见面再还吧。我们还是朋友吧？当然，他毫不犹豫地回答。你们见了面还是勾肩搭背，没有人知道你们之间曾经发生过什么，也没有意识到发生在你们身上的变化，你们一直是很好的兄弟，很棒的演员。

他往前走，你知道你也该走的，你们是如此相像，你忍不住去赌，因为你忍不住回头。

你假装不知道她的存在。

他丝毫不掩盖恋爱的甜蜜，你在他或者友人的社交账号上看到他们成双入对的身影。他抱着她，你试图戳破他笑容后面的苦涩，可他是真的很幸福。

他永远不会那样搂我，你想。你们两个的身形其实差不多，你总喜欢往他身后躲，但其实你知道你还比他高那么一点点，当然最重要的，因为你们都是男人。

因为我们都是男人，你重复了一遍。所以你们无法当众接吻，只能以“兄弟”互称，你们是如此小心翼翼，简直到了懦弱的地步，他在餐桌下悄悄牵你的手，像是一对早恋的情侣。

你们不会有孩子，手术没法为对方签名，家里人知道了必定要闹得天翻地覆，你们深知这一点，所以从未想过未来。恋情的开始却又是那么的顺理成章，要怪只能怪那天的灯光太耀眼，和男人接吻好像和女人接吻没什么不同，和男人做......好吧，那是真的很痛。你溺在甜蜜的海洋里看烟花，以至于遗忘——市区是没法放烟花的。

你依然喜欢女人，男人也不是很介意，你和他一样拥有好看的皮囊，迷人的性格，形形色色的人路过你的人生，而你必须接受的一点就是，他只是其中之一。你的洒脱没有例外，直到那个真正陪你度过一生的人到来，你在脑海中幻想她的脸，应该是一个温柔的长发姑娘，一定没有泪痣。

你依然会在深夜时想起他，微信备注改来改去最后变成他的名字“夏之光”就像是一个普通同事，或者好久没见的不熟的初中同学云云，但你并没有参与过他的青春，也即将错过他剩下的八十年人生，可你并不失落（也许），因为你们曾经拥有过最好的，独一无二的对方。太阳般的他，春雨般的你，都曾被对方紧紧握在手里。


End file.
